


Grandee

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, and he gets to be bossy, but that's what mike wanted all along huhuhu, canonverse, levi got promoted to captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Did...you like me telling you what to do?” Levi asked slowly.Mike gave a small nod.Well fuck.





	

“Erwin told you to take the day off and relax.”

“This _is_ me relaxing,” Levi said, eyes never leaving the spot of floor he was scrubbing.

How did Mike expect him to do anything else but clean? The room was filthy. As glad as he was to finally have his own, he wasn’t about to live in it when it was covered in dust and grime from its last occupant.

“You’re a captain now, just get someone to do it for you.”

Levi snorted. “Are you offering to do it?”

“Are you ordering me to?”

Levi stopped scrubbing and looked up. Mike’s cleaning skills were half-assed at best, but he couldn’t very well pass up the opportunity to boss him around. They technically were the same rank, but if Mike wanted to do grunt work under his supervision, then so be it.

“Fine,” he said, dropping the brush back in the bucket and standing. He walked over to one of the plump chairs in the room and plopped himself into it, gestured around him.

“Have at it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything more. Mike went over to the bucket and knelt on the floor, started scrubbing at the spot where Levi left off.

“Smaller strokes, you’re not cleaning anything like that,” Levi said as he watched Mike make broad stripes over the floor, missing half of the dirt he was supposed to be getting rid of.

To his surprise Mike actually listened.

“And make sure you scrub all the way to the corner,” Levi added, and Mike obeyed.

Levi wondered what he could get away with before Mike got pissed off at him and gave up.

“Not even a pig would eat off that floor. Do it again.”

“The windows are next.”

“You missed a spot, are you fucking blind?”

“No, not like that. You have to move the stuff on the shelves, not just wipe around them.”

“ _Again_.”

It took about an hour until the room was done. It was nowhere near as perfect as it would have been if Levi had done it himself, but it was fun watching Mike try.

Mike finished wiping down the last shelf and turned. His face was pink and it looked like he was out of breath.

“Don’t tell me that made you tired,” Levi scoffed.

Mike shifted from foot to foot, and Levi followed the movement, eyes flitting down and stopping at the erection tenting Mike’s pants. That was unexpected. But then again maybe not. It explained why he seemed so eager, and why there was no complaining.

“Did...you like me telling you what to do?” Levi asked slowly.

Mike gave a small nod.

Well fuck.

“Come here,” Levi commanded.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief and obeyed immediately, walking over quickly and stopping right in front of him. Levi reached up to trace the outline of Mike’s cock through his pants. Mike shuddered at the touch and Levi smirked.

“Disgusting,” he said as he continued to tease Mike.

Mike grumbled impatiently and leaned down to kiss him.

“Ah.” Levi stopped him with two fingers to his lips and sneered. “Don’t even think about it. You’re sweaty and gross.”

“Not where it counts,” Mike said against his fingers.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. Mike took Levi’s hand and bent down to his ear.

“Your room isn’t the only thing I cleaned today,” he whispered as he moved Levi’s hand around to his ass.

Levi’s eyes widened in understanding.

“But,” he began, leaning back, “since you said--”

“Get on the bed,” Levi ordered.

Mike grinned. “ _Yes, sir._ ”


End file.
